Life is Ruff
by BlueSkysailor
Summary: Follow new Trainer Adrien Ruff as he journeys across Johto and Kanto, clashing with the mysterious Team Loki, and finds himself tangled in a cataclysmic mess! Blue/GreenxOC, Preciousmetalshipping included.
1. Chapter 1 Not Very Late!

No worries, guys, I'm still working on Welcome to the Underground. :) Just... at kind of a slow pace on that one. XD Sorry! Trying to think of filler between what just happened and what I want to happen next. But it's still going, I promise! Just bear with me. :U

Anyways! Green will be called Blue, just cause I grew up knowing him as Blue (silly G/S/C).

This will be rated M, mostly for language and themes (death, sexual later).

As for setting, this is around 9 or 10 years after the events of GSC/HGSS; Red and Blue are around 23 each, Gold, Silver, Kris, and Lyra are all about 20.

On with the show!

* * *

><p>"Good mooooo-rning Cherrygrove City! It is now a balmy 52° on this beautiful-"<p>

A resounding smack could be heard throughout a small house in Cherrygrove City, Johto. The resulting groans came from a tuft of snow white hair protruding from a gap in the pile of blankets of a second-story bedroom. Clear ocean blue eyes blinked tiredly, and then shot open at the sight of the red digital numbers.

The dark blue blanket flew to the side as the boy shot up and proceeded to fly across the room, scooping up random items and dumping them on the now-empty bed. Those little numbers said 10, though he could've sworn he set it to 9 the previous night.

A black haired woman stopped in his doorway, a look of curiosity and amusement on her face.

"Adrien, I know you're excited and all, but slow down a little and make sure you have everything, at least," she chuckled, wandering into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Adrien Ruff<em>

_Age: 6,570 days (or 18 years if you're not cool)_

_Rating: Awesomely Gay_

* * *

><p>"Mom! I can't! I overslept! I have to hurry! Fast!" Adrien cried, swerving around her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Name: Adrien's Mom<em>

_Age: Forbidden_

_Rating: 10/9_

* * *

><p>His mom looked at the clock, more confusion on her face.<p>

"Yes... overslept by about five minutes. Astounding, Adrien," she said.

"I had to be up at 9!" Adrien said.

"Adrien," his mom stopped him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Mom," Adrien's face was now even more panicked.

"What happens on November 6th this year?" she asked.

"Uhh... I abandon Cherrygrove?" Adrien guessed.

"The other thing, honey," she said.

"Oh! Daylight saving... time... ends...," Adrien trailed off.

Adrien's mother wouldn't be surprised if the entire not-city could hear Adrien's gleeful cry of '_Thank Arceus!' _

"So I'm not late?" Adrien grinned.

"No, Adrien, you aren't late," his mom patted his head and left the room.

Adrien finished packing in a much slower fashion, a childlike smile plastered on his face the entire time. He quickly threw on black jeans and a light blue, long sleeved, button up flannel shirt, put a rolled up black bandana on to hold his hair down, grabbed his black backpack, and went downstairs, where he stopped in the kitchen briefly to say bye to his tearful mom before leaving Cherrygrove.

The walk to New Bark Town through Route 29 was quick, and finding the lab of the esteemed Professor Elm was even quicker. Adrien hesitated at the double doors, and took a deep breath to quell the slight anxiety attacking him.

He pushed the doors open, but someone else was pulling the doors from the inside at the same time, leading to Adrien falling forward in surprise. He squeaked femininely, expecting to collide with the solid tiled floor.

Before he could, however, he was caught by... well, some guy he didn't know. He looked up into shocked honey-coloured eyes and a mess of light orange-brown hair.

"Ruff?" Professor Elm called from the back of the lab. "You're late."

"Daylight saving time, Professor Elm," Adrien/Ruff said softly, still eying the stranger as he straightened up with a reddened face.

"That was today?" Elm shrieked, surprising no one. "I was wondering why no one had shown up yet!"

"I forgot too," Ruff laughed.

"Nice entrance," the stranger chuckled next to him.

"Easy, Blue. You'll break him," one of the aids said nonchalantly.

"Break?" Ruff blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I think there's more of a chance of you breaking this porcelain doll than me, there, Dan," the stranger, Blue, mocked.

"Porcelain doll?" Ruff echoed quietly. "I'm confused."

"Ignore them, Ruff," Professor Elm said, and pulled him away from the two.

"Okay?" Ruff was even more confused, like he'd just missed the birth of an inside joke.*

Blue followed them back, staring at the oblivious Adrien the entire time.

"So, prof," he asked coolly, setting his gaze back on Ruff. "Who's this little cutie?"

"Little?" Ruff huffed. (Teehee. XD) "I'm 18 I'll have you know!"

"Legal, then?" Blue smirked. Ruff felt his face heat up.

"Calm down Blue. You'll break him," Professor Elm warned (as Ruff yelled indignantly). "This is Adrien Ruff, from Cherrygrove City."

"Adrien Ruff, huh?" Blue said. "Name's Blue."

* * *

><p><em>Name: Blue<em>

_Age: 23_

_Rating: Badass_

* * *

><p>"Blue is the g-," Elm quickly changed his words at a look from Blue that Ruff didn't notice. "-grandson of a colleague of mine over in Kanto."<p>

"Oh. Okay," Ruff said, giving Elm an odd look at the trip-up.

"So Adrien...," Blue began.

"Ruff," he corrected.

"Full name?" Blue asked, an eyebrow perked.

"No," Ruff said. "Everyone but my mom calls me Ruff, not Adrien."

"Ah," Blue grinned. "Even cuter."

Ruff felt his face heat up again.

"Blue! He's fragile!" Elm scolded. "Get out of here!"

"I give up...," Ruff sighed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Fine, fine. See ya prof," Blue waved as he walked out, and winked at Ruff. "Later, cutie."

Ruff stared ahead with wide eyes.

'Why me?' he thought miserably.

"Now that he's gone," Elm chuckled. "Go ahead and pick out your Pokemon, Ruff! You've been volunteering with me long enough to no longer need the big explanation speech and introduction."

Ruff smiled joyfully as he approached the table. On it were three Poke Balls, each in front of a small box of Trainer items, a Pokedex, and Trainer Card holder. He looked at the miniature sleeping forms of the Pokemon through the transparent top half of their Poke Balls.**

He passed on Chikorita, the small, green, four-legged Pokemon; he didn't like grass types all that much. He briefly considered Totodile, the blue baby crocodile-esque Pokemon; he'd need a water Pokemon eventually. He moved on however, and knew he wanted Cyndaquil the moment he saw the small, long-nosed fire-mouse; it was adorable _and_ a fire type.

The small Pokemon yawned widely as it left its Poke Ball, the flames on its back erupting temporarily as it stretched its body.

"Cyndaquil, eh?" Elm observed. "Good choice, Ruff!"

Ruff smiled quietly, watching Cyndaquil—_his_ Cyndaquil.

"Do you want to name him?" Elm asked.

"Itachi!" Ruff said immediately.

"Itachi?" Elm chuckled.

"Um... it was the name of my stuffed Quilava. I had it when I was a little kid," Ruff blushed.

"Good then!" Elm said. "Naming a Pokemon is said to endear it to its Trainer's heart."

Ruff giggled as Itachi scrambled into his arms and nuzzled his chin, careful not to ignite his back while Ruff was holding him.

"And you already know how to work the capsules, right?" Elm asked. "Remember, just press the item against the red button and the capsule will absorb it. Press the top to dispense an item. Most importantly, each capsule holds up to 250 of each item; don't forget to label them!"

"I won't, Professor," Ruff said, and reached for his Poke Gear to call his mom. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Where's my Poke Gear?"

"You had it when you got here, right? I've never seen you without it," Elm looked concerned.

"Yes! I messaged Gold on the way here!" Ruff cried. "Where could it have gone!"

"Maybe you dropped it on the somewhere and didn't realize it?" Elm suggested.

"I guess...," Ruff frowned. "But I'm never gonna find it now... I'll call the company to report it missing and replace it in Violet City. Maybe I can keep my mom from finding out..."

"Good luck," Elm said nervously.

Ruff groaned as he packed all his newly acquired items into his bag, said his goodbyes to Elm and the aids, and left again. Itachi watched him curiously as he waddled along next to him through Route 29.

"Quil?" he squeaked.

"It's okay, Itachi. We'll figure it out," Ruff smiled. "For now, let's get to Violet City!"

"Cynda!" Itachi said excitedly and climbed onto Ruff's backpack.

They stopped for a short while in Cherrygrove to buy Poke Balls and Potions at the shop, and heal Itachi from the wild encounters of Route 29 in the Pokemon Center.

Ruff stood eagerly at the entrance to Route 30; he'd only ever been as far as Mr. Pokemon's house halfway between Cherrygrove and Violet City, but that had been with Gold and his Pokemon Army. Now, he was going to Violet City as a Trainer, with his own Pokemon.

With a gleeful shout, he took off down Route 30, Itachi hurrying to hop back up onto his backpack.

- To be continued...

I should note that only the significant battles will be actually written out. We all know about those Trainers between cities/towns that are convenient for grinding levels. XD

* - He really did.

** - Kind of like in the manga. I loved that idea. :3


	2. Chapter 2 Worse than a Magikarp!

I love Blue. XD He's a cocky bastard.

And poor Ruff has no clue.

And his adorable-ness is one great big giant running gag through this whole story. Mwahaha~

(I know how he feels, sorta. Haha)

Onto the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Ruff quickly became tired as he battled his way through the inexperienced Trainers of Route 30. Itachi matched his sigh as they finally met the ledges that bordered Violet City. Ruff stopped suddenly as a mysterious white haired man in flowing black and white robes stepped up to him. Ruff squirmed in discomfort as the man's yellow-green eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.*<p>

"I hope you don't want a battle, sir," Ruff said quietly. "We're a little worn out at the moment."

Both Itachi and Scout, his newly captured Sentret, cried out in agreement, looking at the strange man timidly.

Ruff grew anxious as the man continued to stare at him without saying anything, as though judging his fate.

"I am Arc. We will meet again soon, young one," the man said, and walked away. When Ruff turned around, he was gone.

"Hm," Ruff shrugged, climbed the last ledge, and took his first steps into Violet City.

He was awed by the size of it compared to Cherrygrove City, but he was shocked by the lack of crowds... or even people at all, really. Feeling watched, Ruff recalled both his Pokemon and entered the Pokemon Center..

"Excuse me, are you Adrien Ruff?" Nurse Joy asked from the front counter.

"Yes, ma'am," Ruff nodded.

"Okay; a young man dropped something off for you earlier, said to watch for an adorable white-haired boy," Joy said, and handed Ruff his Poke Gear with an envelope. "He certainly wasn't kidding about the adorable part!"

Ruff blushed as he pocketed both items and handed the nurse his Poke Balls, mumbling a shy 'thank you'.

"Hey Ruff!" a voice greeted behind him. He turned to see a black haired and golden eyed boy marching toward him, a giant Typhlosion in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Gold<em>

_Age: 20_

_Rating: Silver's bitch (make-believe-badass)_

* * *

><p>"Hi Gold," Ruff said. "Where's Silver?"<p>

Silver was Gold's redheaded and silver-eyed boyfriend; they were usually never apart.

"He's in Indigo Plateau taking the Elite Four test to replace Koga," Gold shrugged.

"You're not there watching?" Ruff asked.

"Not allowed. The test is closely monitored and private," Gold grumbled.

"What does he have to do?"

"Thoroughly trounce Koga," Gold sniggered.

"I feel bad for Koga," Ruff mumbled.

"His spirit will be beyond repair. Silver is ruthless," Gold said proudly.

"You would know, _you_ trained him for two years," Ruff sighed; he'd never beat the Pokemon League at this rate.

"Aww, don't worry little Ruff; we won't beat you down too badly," Gold joked and ruffled Ruff's hair.

"Thanks for the concern," Ruff pouted.

Nurse Joy handed him his fully healed Pokemon, and he quickly departed after saying bye to Gold. Ruff navigated to the Gym, where a man in sunglasses was standing.

"Sorry kid; Falkner's not in right now," he said before Ruff could ask. "He'll be back tomorrow morning. Until then, your best bet would be to go train in Sprout Tower."

"Where's that at?" Ruff asked.

"Behind the Gym here. You have to cross a coupla' small bridges to get there. You can't miss it, believe me," the man explained.

"Oh," Ruff said. "Thanks!"

"No problem, boy," the man said.

Ruff jogged north to a large pond. There were two small bridges, as the man said, separated by a miniature island. He happily bounded across the first one, and was in the middle of the second one when a green outfitted man came charging through, shoving him out of his way and, subsequently, knocked Ruff off of the bridge and into the water.

Ruff let out a girlish cry as his back slapped the cold water and he began sinking. He kicked uselessly, and grabbed furiously at the air.

'Can'tswimcan'tswimcan'tswim...,' he thought frantically.

His entire body grew sluggish as he sank further, and his chest began to ache from lack of oxygen. Everything started growing dim, then he felt a force on his back, propelling him upward. He gulped in air greedily when he broke surface.

"Poli?" a small voice called.

He looked around and saw a small, round, blue Pokemon with a large black spiral on its stomach: a Poliwag. It swam around and motioned to him with its tail.

"Grab... you?" he said weakly.

"Poli poli!" the Poliwag said happily.

Ruff hesitantly wrapped his arms around its rubbery body, and the Pokemon pulled him to the shore closest to Sprout Tower. A small crowd had accumulated there after a kid yelled that someone had fallen in. A bald man with black robes walked up to him after he collapsed in the sand.

"Child, are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I'm... fine," Ruff sighed. "Someone in green pushed me on the bridge."

"Green, you said?" the man asked seriously.

"Y-yes," Ruff murmured.

"Barty!" the man called.

"Yes, Elder?" another robed man asked from his side.

"Go tell Nurse Joy that he's probably fled Violet," the man commanded.

"Yes Elder,"Barty bowed gracefully, and hurried away.

"What is your name, child?" the man asked him.

"Adrien Ruff," he said tiredly, and staggered to his feet, assisted by yet another man in robes that identified himself as Benjamin.

"Adrien...," the man hummed. "I am Elder Baldroy. We Sages inhabit Sprout Tower. Come, you may stay with us for the night."

"Thank you...," Ruff said softly as the Sages led him into Sprout Tower. Before they could get far, he felt a gentle tugging on his pants. He looked down to see the Poliwag that had saved him. "Do you want to come with me, little guy?"

"Poli!" the Poliwag cried, hopping up and down excitedly.

Ruff pressed the top of one of the capsules, which released a Poke Ball. He held it out to the Poliwag, who pressed its forehead into the button. It was sucked inside with a red flash, and the red light on the front of the Poke Ball died down immediately.

"Welcome to the team, Gama," Ruff said, holding the now-occupied ball close.

The Sages took him past the main room, where a large pillar was swaying nonstop in the center, and into a back hallway.

"These are the guest rooms, although we hardly get any anymore," Baldroy explained. "Most are just here to challenge the Tower and myself."

"Mmm...," Ruff said absentmindedly, his eyes drooping.

"And this is the room you'll be staying in," they had stopped outside one of the doors, which Baldroy pushed open and half-carried Ruff inside, guiding him to the small bed.

"Stay awake long enough to change into dry clothes," Baldroy urged. "I will send a Sage to check on you in an hour."

"Thank you," Ruff said again. He dug through his bag, pulled out a dry pair of boxers and a thin blue button up shirt, and began changing. He managed to button up the shirt halfway before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Cold... he felt... hot? Cold? He couldn't tell... he felt... <em>something<em> at least. He could make out voices near the bed he slept in, thought he recognized one... or two? He groaned, hoping to get someone's attention... or at least he thought he did. Maybe he hadn't after all.

"Ruff?" a smooth voice, a soft hand brushing aside his hair.

Or maybe he had then.

"Mm...ah...nn..," he didn't even know what he was trying to say, but oh well... better than nothing?

"What happened anyway?" that smooth voice, taunting him with its... smoothness. And allure. As compared to his small and boyish one.

"A man in green was here looking for something strange, and then left upset upon finding out that what he sought wasn't here. Adrien just happened to be in the path of his anger, on the second bridge," ew, old person voice. Wise but gravelly. Elder... something-or-other.

"That water's freezing this time of year... that's probably what got him," no, smooth sexy voice, what got him was that he couldn't swim or even remotely float.

"The temperature certainly didn't help little Adrien, but what 'got him', Leader Blue, is that he is unable to swim. The area he fell into was quite deep, as well," no little, old man! You wouldn't even think little if you saw his-

"How'd he get out?" need... warmth. Itachi! Fire Pokemon! Perfect. Now to find that evil Poke Ball...

Whoa.

When did the floor get there?... Okay, that was definitely pain he felt. Cold. Cold pain, painfully cold. When did he start crying?

"'ta...chi," almost words! If it weren't for the sudden appearance of two warm arms and the loss of the cold cold pain, he'd be so proud.

"Cynda?" whoa, how did Itachi get out?

"A local Poliwag towed him to shore. He decided to stay with Adrien," that old man again. When he didn't feel so dead, he'd have to thank him... or had he done that already?

* * *

><p>Ruff opened his eyes. His whole body felt sore and weak. He tried, and failed, to sit up.<p>

"Quil!" Itachi cried out as he hopped onto Ruff's stomach.

"Itachi...," he murmured, and massaged the small mouse's head.

"He was very concerned for you," a voice said from across the room. Ruff looked up quickly and saw Blue on a wooden chair, watching him silently.

"Blue?" he said, confused. Hadn't he just met him earlier?

"Mhmm," the older male hummed with a small smile.

"No offense, buuut... what are you doing here... exactly?" Ruff asked slowly, his already soft voice quieter than usual.

"Well, I left your Poke Gear with Nurse Joy, and a letter telling you to call me, Professor Elm, and your mother as soon as you got it. The nurse said you picked it up, but no one heard from you, so I got curious," Blue shrugged. "Then I got here and everyone's panicking about some adorable kid that almost drowned in the pond."

"Great...," Ruff groaned. "Once I beat Falkner, I'm never coming back here again."

"Taking the Gym Challenge?" Blue smirked. Ruff nodded. "A good enough reason can provide strength to overcome anything. What's yours?"

"I'm sick of everything thinking I'm fragile; I'm going to prove I can be as strong as everyone else," Ruff said, hugging Itachi. "I'm going to make it to the top with my Pokemon by my side."

Blue smiled sadly at him.

"Ruff, sometimes being strong ain't all it's cracked up to be," he said, rubbing Ruff's hair. He looked mildly surprised and pleased. "Ruff..."

"Blue?" Ruff said, wondering why Blue's hand was still in his hair.

"Your hair is just as soft as it looks," Blue stated.

"Uh...what? Wait... what?" Ruff blinked, eying Blue strangely; he _looked_ sane enough...

"Sorry, I'm rather impulsive. Your hair looks touchable," Blue said nonchalantly. Ruff gaped at him, his cheeks tinged pink. "Anyways, the Gym Leader's back in town when you want to go challenge him."

"Okay... thanks, I guess," Ruff said, watching the brunette walk out.

"Quil?" Itachi squeaked.

"I dunno either, Itachi," Ruff sighed, and got up. He got dressed and left the same way Blue had. Elder Baldroy was standing next to the swaying pillar.

"Good to see that you're feeling better now, Adrien," he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Elder Baldroy," Ruff said. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good, good. Now, none of the Sages are too willing to battle you as they do any other trainer," Baldroy said. "However, the Gym Trainers are more than happy to take their place."

"Wait, why don't they want to battle me?" Ruff asked, tilting his head.

"Well, after caring for you for several days, with assistance from your friend, many of them cannot find it in their hearts to battle you seriously," Baldroy explained.

"Several days!" Ruff gasped.

"Indeed; you've been in our care for nearly four days now," the Elder chuckled.

"That's... a long time," Ruff said somberly. "And I would imagine that the Gym Trainers are... well, in the Gym?"

"Indeed they are. They're waiting for you, whenever you're ready."

"Well, I'm ready right now!" Ruff cheered. "Bye, Baldroy! Thanks for everything!"

Ruff practically sprinted until he came to the bridges. He froze, fear creeping up his spine. After Itachi pushed his legs, he crept slowly and shakily across the pond and resumed his running. Soon he was, once again, in front of the Gym, where there was no longer an old man guarding the entrance.

"Ready?" Ruff asked the excited Cyndaquil at his feet.

"Cyndaquil!" Itachi cried, and led the way into the Gym.

The Trainers were happy to see him, a couple of the girls cooed at his appearance, and a few were concerned. An hour later, Ruff had discovered that the Gym used primarily Flying type Pokemon, and strengthened his team greatly. After spraying everyone with Potions, they stood eagerly in front of the blue-haired Gym Leader, Falkner, and his golden-feathered partner, Pidgeotto.

"Ready, Itachi?"

"Cynda!"

- To be continued...

Gym Leader teams will be based off of HG/SS battles. Except Blue, I merged "Gary" and his Pokemon, which you'll discover soon enough. B-)

By the way, if anyone was wondering, I'm trying to do the whole "to be continued" thing they use in the anime. XD

PS: Does anyone else get a little creeped out and confused at that "Power Within" video SpongeBob shows the Flying Dutchman? O_o Cause it's... well, special. XD

* - I love irony. XD


	3. Chapter 3 And Then Reality Mauled Him

So, I really like writing this story. :)

Kinda uneventful, except for Ruff nearly drowning, but ehhh... XD It'll get better, I swear. XD

Better as in better or worse, I'm not telling! =3=

...I also just realized I didn't have a disclaimer for the first two chapters. I don't, by the way. Own Pokemon, that is. Ruff is all mine though. =w=

By the way guys! I might need some OC's in a few chapters! So go ahead and message me some! :D

* * *

><p>"You must be Ruff!" Falkner greeted, Pidgeotto fluttering to his shoulder. "My Trainers and Blue warned me not to take you lightly, but I find I'm having a little trouble, unfortunately."<p>

"Hey!" Ruff yelled. Falkner laughed.

"Easy; I'm not going to go easy on you, don't worry," Falkner assured him.

A referee, the same old man that was guarding the door, Ruff noticed, walked over to the arena.

"This will be a two-on-two match, with no substitutions! Gym Leader Falkner, versus Pokemon Trainer Adrien! Let the battle begin!" he shouted, swinging a small green flag.

"Let's do this Pidgey!" Falkner tossed a Pokeball into the air, which released a small brown bird Pokemon.

"Pidgey!" the Pokemon chirped, sending a sneer Ruff's way.

"Go Scout!" Ruff sent out his own Pokemon, a Sentret. He was getting much tougher as he neared evolution. "Scout, Pidgey can't fly too high off the ground, and its wings tire easily, so focus on hard, fast Quick Attacks!"

"Sentret!" Scout called confidently, standing up on his tail.

"Pidgey, use Gust! Keep him from getting close!" Falkner commanded, and the tiny pigeon was all too happy to oblige.

Scout braced against the gales; Ruff watched closely and noticed that the Pidgey was using air from it's own gusts to power more of the attack.

"Scout! Ride the air around and attack Pidgey from behind!" Ruff said.

Scout smirked at the Pidgey as he glided along the air currents. The Pidgey let out an alarmed shriek as Scout slammed into him. He went sailing into the air before crashing back down at a shocked Falkner's feet.

"Wow," the Gym Leader said simply, recalling his fallen Pokemon. "No one's ever tried that before."

Ruff grinned widely; if there was one thing he was confident in, it was his battle skills.

"But it won't work again, I'm afraid! Your turn Pidgeotto!"

Ruff barely had time to blink before the bird swooped down and smacked his Pokemon with its great wings. It was his turn to be surprised as Scout landed in his arms.

"What just happened?" he thought aloud.

"Wing Attack happened!" Falkner chuckled at his stunned expression.

Ruff watched the bird Pokemon briefly as he soared in circles above them. Then an idea popped into his head. He sent out Itachi, and whispered something to him before sending him onto the battlefield.

Pidgeotto eyed the Cyndaquil and let out a mocking chirp. Itachi growled lowly, and prepared as the bird dropped down for another Wing Attack.

"Now Itachi!" Ruff shouted.

Itachi ducked just as the Pidgeotto soared over him, and ignited his back flames, searing Pidgeotto's tail, winds, and stomach. Pidgeotto screeched in pain, falling to the ground and standing shakily.

"Pidgeotto, try a Mud Slap!" Falkner said. Pidgeotto raked a claw across the ground, flinging bits of dirt at Itachi.

"Cynda!" Itachi squealed, and began rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the dirt.

"Itachi! Use Smokescreen to hide while you clear your eyes!"

Black smoke erupted from Itachi's back, and soon filled the entire battle area. Pidgeotto tried blowing the smoke away with sweeps of his wings, only for the gaps he created to be filled back in moments later.

"Now use Ember while he still can't see!" Ruff yelled, knowing Itachi could sniff out the foe.

Small flames followed Pidgeotto as he flew out of the cloud, striking his winds and tail. He only managed to sail a few feet before colliding with the ground, small wisps of smoke rising from him. Falkner gasped and returned him.

"Well... that was kinda embarrassing," he muttered. "But a win is a win, and that was pretty impressive for someone so small and nonthreatening. Better warn the other Leaders."

Ruff was silent, fuming at 'small and nonthreatening'. He took the badge happily, and hastily vacated the Gym, returning Itachi as he left. He rushed in and out of the Pokemon Center, his team now healed. As he neared the entrance to Route 31, his Poke Gear began ringing.

"Um... Hello?" he said after he pressed the button.

"Ruff!" Professor Elm said at the other end of the line.

"Professor Elm? What's up?"

"Someone dropped something off for you earlier. I had one of my aids take it to you; he should be in the Violet City Poke Mart."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not entirely sure, actually; some odd guy with dark blue hair and silver eyes, I didn't recognize him from anywhere."

"Oh... Well thanks anyway Professor, I'll go get it now."

"Sure thing Ruff! Talk to you later!"

"Bye."

With that, Ruff hung up and backtracked to the Mart. He walked in and immediately picked out Professor Elm's aid, Dan.

"Ruff! It's good to see you again. It looks like you beat the Gym Leader here already too," Dan greeted. He handed Ruff a large silver egg. "This is what was dropped off for you. We're sure it's a Pokemon egg, we have no way of finding out what breed though. Your best bet would be to walk around with it until it hatches."

Ruff gaped at the egg and took it; it was kinda heavy, but then again, Ruff was pretty scrawny.

"How long will that take?" he asked, already nervous about carrying around such a fragile thing.

"Not too long; most eggs Trainers carry hatch by the time the Trainer reaches the next city on their maps. We don't know what this one is, but theoretically it should hatch in Azalea City, maybe even Ilex Forest at the longest. Good luck, Ruff!" Dan said cheerfully, waving and leaving the Mart.

Ruff sighed, and shifted the egg's weight to the other arm; this was going to be a while. Once again, he departed to Route 31 and battled his way to the Pokemon Center at the foot of Union Cave. As he walked out after healing them, Itachi was suddenly bathed in a white light.

"Itachi?" he gasped, amazed at the sight; Itachi was evolving!

"Quilava!" Itachi cried after the light died down. He was stuck on all four legs now, his body being too long and out of proportion with his legs to be bipedal.

"You look great Itachi!" Ruff complimented, and led the weasel into Union Cave.

They looked around and saw Zubat flitting around on the ceiling, Rattata darting around behind rocks, and Geodude hopping around the floor, stopping every now and then to eat a rock. Ruff cooed at a Sandshrew that toddled up to him away from its Sandslash parents. Overall, the hike through Union Cave was uneventful, except the mob of hikers situated at the exit, waiting to prey on weakened Trainers.

'Or at least they were,' Ruff thought mirthlessly. He took a deep breath as he climbed down the small plateau outside the cave and nearly fell off. He recalled Itachi, who was out of breath, along with his other two Pokemon, from the battles. He gasped as he walked by Slowpoke Well and saw a man in green, similar to the one that had pushed him into Violet Pond.

The man leered in his direction, specifically at the Poke Balls on his belt, and walked briskly towards him. He cried out in fear as a pair of hands wrapped around his arms and threw him to the ground. He was careful to cushion the egg so it didn't hit the ground directly, and tried to back up. The man that had thrown him down planted his foot in his chest, knocking the rest of the breath out of him.

Before he knew what was going on, Scout left his Poke Ball and tackled the man away from him. The man, outraged, threw the small Pokemon away; he skidded along the ground, stopping and jumping back at the man, letting out a feral growl as he was bathed in a light similar to Itachi's. Soon it was a large brown ferret-Pokemon attacking, but the increase in strength and size didn't make up for fatigue as the man easily gripped the Furret by its tail and whipped him at a tree, where he collided with a sickening crack.

Ruff grew numb as he watched the first Pokemon he'd caught on his own sink to the ground, limp. His eyes filled with tears, hoping the ferret wasn't hurt. The man laughed at his work, and reached for the egg Ruff was holding. Both men screamed, however, when a large form came charging from the direction of Azalea. The orange striped canine roared at their forms as they fled into Slowpoke Well, and a sleek white fox ran up to them, followed by Blue. This all went unnoticed by Ruff, however, as he crawled weakly over to Scout, who was lying at the base of the tree, unmoving.

"S...Scout?" he stuttered, his voice cracking. He reached a hand out, and jumped when the Poke Ball the Pokemon usually inhabited fell off his belt, lying open. He stared at it, unable to say or do anything.

"Ruff? What happened? Are you okay?" Blue asked, running over and kneeling next to him. He gasped when he saw the fallen Furret. "Ruff, come on, bring him if you want, but we need to get to the Pokemon Center..."

"What do you mean if I want?" Ruff said lowly. "I have to! He's my Pokemon!"

"Ruff...," Blue murmured.

"I have to... He's fine, he just has to get to the Pokemon Center so he'll heal quicker...," Ruff slurred, trying to fight back tears that were flowing down his cheeks anyways. "Scout... he can't be..."

"Ruff... There's nothing we can do now...," Blue said softly, trying to pull the other boy to his feet.

"No! Scout can't be dead! He just evolved!" Ruff sobbed. "He evolved... to protect me..."

Ruff broke down crying heavily, hugging the Pokemon to his chest. Blue held the egg that had begun to roll away from Ruff. He wrapped one arm around the anguished teen, trying to make him stand up.

"I'm sorry, Ruff...," he said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Come here, Ninetales. Arcanine, return."

The giant dog was swept back into a Poke Ball by a red beam of light; the cream-coloured fox trotted over to them.

"Ninetales, I need you to hold this egg for me. It's very important, okay?" Blue said, handing to egg to the fox. He buried it in his tails with a small whine. "Ruff, we have to get to Azalea, okay? Bring Scout with you so he's not alone."

Blue used the same methods his grandfather had used on him to coax him away when he lost his first Pokemon, a baby Eevee. It had been his Umbreon's only remaining sibling, but succumbed soon after hatching. Blue had been depressed for weeks; he didn't like the feeling he got when he thought about how Ruff was going to react in the weeks following. He finally got him to his feet, the brown and cream-coloured ferret in his arms. Ruff leaned heavily on him the rest of the way to Azalea, but they made it quickly enough. He pulled him into the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy gasped at the sight.

She took the Furret, not saying anything to the still-crying Ruff.

"Be gentle about it," Blue whispered to her, jerking his head in Ruff's direction. She nodded somberly, her heart breaking as he continued sobbing softly.

Blue pulled Ruff over to the bench and pulled him into his lap. Luckily the boy was small enough and light. Still not knowing what to say, he ran his hands through the snow white hair. He didn't like the dead look in the smaller male's eyes as he stared ahead of him.

"Ruff, everything's going to be fine," he said lowly. "We'll find whoever it is that did this, and they won't get away with it, I promise."

"That's not going to bring Scout back...," Ruff muttered, his voice strained.

Blue was speechless again; every time he thought of something to say, he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"I'm traveling with you from now on," he said firmly. "Then you won't have to worry about this happening again; they won't dare to touch you ever again."

"Why?" Ruff asked.

'Because you're the only person that doesn't swoon the second you see me, and I plan to change that,' Blue thought. 'Because seeing you heartbroken right now bothers me and I don't know why, and it scares the hell outta me.'

"Why what?" Blue asked.

"Why won't they dare touch me with you around." It was more of a statement than a question, which confused Blue.

"Because...," Blue took a deep breath. "No one would dare cross swords with the final Gym Leader of Kanto."

"And that's you, I'm assuming," Ruff breathed.

"...Yep," Blue grunted.

"No wonder your Arcanine looked so big," Ruff remarked, looked tiredly at the PC in the corner of the lobby.

Blue was stunned; he'd expected fear, wonder, something... but got nothing.

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No... my best friend and his boyfriend are both strong Trainers... Gold is the head of the Battle Tower in Olivine, and Silver is taking over Koga's position in the Elite Four," Ruff explained. He laughed dryly. "There go my chances of becoming Champion."

"Best friend and his boyfriend, huh?" Blue chuckled, trying not to be too suggestive.

"Yeah. Does _that_ bother _you_?" Ruff asked, looking up at the older male.

"Not at all," Blue said, toying with a lock of Ruff's hair.

"By the way... why am I in your lap, Blue?" Ruff asked, blowing some hair out of his eyes.

"You know what, I don't know. Just seemed like the thing to do at the time," Blue shrugged, careful not to push him off. "Why were they attacking you, by the way?"

"I don't know... the guy that tried to steal the egg was the same one that pushed me off the bridge in Violet City," Ruff swallowed hard, his throat closing as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't worry about it. Talk about it when you feel comfortable," Blue apologized quickly. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he questioned himself; since when did he apologize for anything, especially just incorrect timing or bad choice of words?

"You'd really travel with me?" Ruff asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Blue answered simply. "I can sick my Arcanine on unsuspecting prey."

"Sounds like quite the life," Ruff laughed slightly.

"It will be...," Blue said, but was interrupted by Nurse Joy beckoning them over.

"I'm so so sorry, Adrien...," Joy said, her eyes shining.

Blue felt Ruff stiffen next to him.

"But..."

Could already tell he was going to collapse, already knew what she was going to say.

He had to hear it anyways.

"Scout didn't make it."

- To be continued...

:[

Writing this chapter made me sad, to say the least. First character I've ever killed off! ;_;

Every review gets everyone a box of tissue. And/or a cookie. And all the brownies I have, I can't eat em! :D /allergictochocolateanditsucks/


	4. Chapter 4 Sly Sevipers

Sorry I have such a terrible writing schedule guys! I was distracted by life. (You know, real life. Lol)

It also seems that if I try to plan a day for writing, I put it off for other times, later or earlier.

Nonetheless, I hope no ninja squadrons try to kill me during work. Or any other time, really. I'm trying guys, I promise! -gets clocked in the head by a kunai**-**

...Naruto, I _will_ kill you, don't tempt me. I won't hesitate.

Naruto: No you won't. You love me too much! :D

...fuck you.

Naruto: No thanks, I have Sasuke for that. -awesomeface-

...I'm going to continue on. Thank you for your interjection, Naru-chan. -rolls eyes-

Naruto: I WASN'T DONE!

TOO BAD!

Naruto: NO-

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although Ruff and this blue Coke glass are all mine. Naruto is also not mine, that's Sasuke's job.

(You're in the wrong story, by the way, Naruto)

(Naruto: I really don't care. Everyone's being mean over there)

(sigh...)

* * *

><p>Blue cast a hesitant gaze at Ruff as he slept on the couch in the room they'd gotten in the Pokemon Center. He hadn't taken the news of his Furret very well; while they knew deep down that there was no chance he had survived, hearing it out loud from a skilled professional was another story. Ruff had instantly broken down, and refused to talk for several hours until he had succumbed to sleep in their room.<p>

He ran a hand through his messy tan hair with a sigh; if there was one thing he wasn't used to, it was legitimately caring about someone without any ulterior motives, and he was ashamed to say that ulterior motives were his game. Any girl (or guy, as of the last four years) that had managed to date him only lasted a few weeks before realizing he wasn't there just for him/her, and couldn't accept that he had other plans. Even with those people telling others about his ways, he still had masses of fangirls/fanboys not even hesitating to maul him if he went to certain places (and that was why he was still refusing to set foot in quiet little Lavender Town).

Moving his eyes to the ceiling momentarily, he looked back down at Ruff and sighed again; he had no clue how he was going to handle the boy when he woke back up. Chances are he was still going to be mute to everyone, except, hopefully, his remaining Pokemon.

Then Blue's mind shifted to the men in green, that he had heard revealed themselves as Team Something-or-other. He'd have to find out after he emptied Slowpoke Well of their worthless hides. Blue hid an evil smirk as he snuck out of the room, closing the door carefully to prevent any noise. After easily making a hasty retreat out of the Pokemon Center, he was back at the entrance to the Well, and the same man in green that had thrown Scout was standing guard, a forced leer on his face.

"So do you all go attacking kids, or is that how just you get your sick kicks?" Blue drawled, his face and posture relaxed.

"What the hell do you want? You want to go down just like that furry little rat, pipsqueak?" the man roared, outraged; this scrawny guy comes along and acts like he owns the ground he stood on! "Answer the question, before I make you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you still haven't answered my question, low-life," Blue said icily, his expression taking on a whole new light. The man swallowed, but kept up his strong bravado.

"I don't answer to the likes of you, pretty boy," the man grunted, withdrawing a Poke Ball from his belt and gripped it.

"Oh, really now?" Blue asked airily, a small smile growing on his lips but not reaching his eyes, which hardened at the sight of the Poke Ball. He chuckled lowly as he felt Arcanine and Ninetales leave their own Poke Balls to take their places at his sides. The villain grew visibly nervous as he called out a small Zubat that began quaking at the sight of the ferocious Pokemon. Blue trained these two in particular to be attackers specifically; they were the two of three on his team that guaranteed his victory, although he never used them in a gym badge match. Those battles were meant to teach a Trainer, not decimate them completely. The third one was Umbreon, but he had taught the vulpine Pokemon to withhold a large amount of his power to teach the gym Trainers. The other two were borderline forbidden from official matches, including the Battle Tower of Johto and the Battle Frontier in Hoenn. "You're going to send out that poor little Zubat against professionally trained Gym Pokemon? Please tell me you're not serious."

"G-g-gym Pokemon?" the man stuttered, taking a few steps back before tumbling down the small set of stairs leading to the dip in the ground where the entrance to Slowpoke Well was. He groaned as he tried to get up, and his Zubat stared* helplessly back and forth between the other Pokemon, Blue and his Trainer. The bat flew back to his Trainer, pressing his nose against the Ball and hiding.

"No, no, don't get up, I can show myself in," Blue mocked as he walked past the fallen man and climbed down into the Well. A few more of the green-clad people were gathered near a large boulder, discussing Arceus-knows-what. Deciding against marching brazenly up to the fools, Blue darted around a few more boulders, trying to hear what was being discussed.

"...But you saw the egg? The silver egg?" one of the women said, appearing to be some sort of leader to the small group.

"Yes, ma'am. The boy was holding it," another woman said, nodding furiously. Blue grit his teeth, knowing they meant Ruff and the egg he had just started carrying.

"Has it already hatched?" the woman hissed, her eyes narrowing in fury.

"No ma'am. It appears he had just taken possession of it," a man said, carefully avoiding her gaze.

"Good. Make sure it doesn't hatch for him. Bring it back here as soon as possible," the leader grunted. "Arceus knows how furious the boss will be if that one hatches just like the other."

"If I may ask, ma'am, why do we need that egg?" the man asked, still staring at the ground.

"It's been said that whoever that egg hatches to will be in sync with one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet; Lord Dusk plans on being present for that," the woman chuckled darkly.

Blue rolled his eyes; yet another plot to take over the world, it seemed. He'd heard of the several Teams across the world that had plotted a takeover, although the recent outbreak of a Team in Unova was after a rather noble, yet twisted, goal. Blue thought for a moment on the green haired freak* that fled on the back of a legendary Dragon-Pokemon and wondered where he'd gone to; he also knew of some Sage guy that had taken temporary refuge in Dragon's Den until he was chased out by Lance and the International Police Squad. Blue shook his head; people these days…

Then he got back on his current task, and walked out from behind the shielding boulder.

"I'm afraid you lost me at the egg, lady," he said smoothly.

The woman jumped, and gave him an alarmed look.

"Who are you supposed to be, kid?" she growled. "You must be pretty stupid to walk out here so boldly."

"Or just that bold," Blue said sarcastically. "This is what's gonna happen: you're gonna get all cocky and all knowing, think that you're all powerful and you can take me down and hide my body where no one will find it, and then walk out with no one the wiser, my Pokemon beat you, and I contemplate whether or not to feed you to the Carvanha in the deeper parts of Slowpoke Well.**"

"You… you little rat! Do you seriously think you can beat an Admin of Team Loki!" the woman shrieked, sending out a Ditto.

"There's step one," Blue said with another roll of his eyes. "And seriously, a Ditto? I'm a Gym Leader, you daft woman, is that supposed to trick me?"

"Like you have any idea," the woman said. "Please, you, a Gym Leader? Why so far away from your Gym, kiddie?"

Blue sighed; he warned her.

"Ninetales, take care of it. Be quick, try to prevent any permanent damage," he instructed softly. The large white fox hopped fluidly to the small pink blob, who began shaking at the much larger, battle scarred Pokemon.

Ninetales emitted a low growl before engulfing the Ditto in a harsh blue flame. The fire died down a few moments later, revealing a scorched and battered Ditto.

The woman gasped at the sight and quickly recalled her Pokemon, spraying a Burn Heal into the Poke Ball.

"Who are you…," she uttered, signaling the other members to flee while she distracted Blue.

"I already told you," he said, not missing the disappearances. "I'm not stupid, by the way. I can see them leaving, and you signaling them. But they can go ahead and leave, I'll find them eventually anyways. You've just made it more challenging, that's all."

The woman didn't say anything, just dropped a Smoke Ball and left while Ninetales used its tails to sweep the smoke away. Blue shook his head; these types of people were always so predictable.

"Return, Arcanine. Come on, Ninetales; we have to get back. Hopefully Ruff doesn't think we ran off on him or something," Blue muttered, earning a questioning glance from the vulpine Pokemon.

'I guess me caring about a human really is uncharacteristic,' he thought miserably. 'Well hopefully someday it won't be nearly as surprising, especially my own Pokemon.'

He climbed out of Slowpoke Well, uttering curses at getting soaked in the dank cavern. He stopped suddenly, noticing a figure hiding amongst the trees; it seemed to be a girl, but with it so dark outside, he was lucky to see them at all. He blinked, and the figure was gone, probably further into the forest. With an uncaring shrug, he walked back to the Pokemon Center to check on Ruff.

When Blue walked into that bedroom, he was expecting one of several possibilities, ranging from Ruff going insane to Ruff being completely despondent to any contact. The one thing he hadn't planned on, however, was Ruff meeting him downstairs with all their stuff already packed up, casting suspicious looks over his shoulder, as if waiting for enemy attack.

"Uh, Ruff?" he hesitated at the eyes that could look back at him, and relaxed significantly when he saw the same cerulean blue eyes gazing at him wearily, but still mysteriously whole. "Shouldn't you be upstairs sleeping, or at least upstairs period?"

"I felt like... someone was watching. I couldn't be content being in there at all," Ruff said sheepishly, dropping his eyes to the floor between them.

"Well, I don't think we could go anywhere else, Ruff. It's already dark out, and Ilex Forest is a terror at night," Blue explained, giving him an incredulous look. Even he wasn't bold enough to march into Ilex Forest in the dead of night.

"I have Itachi; the light from his fire will scare off anything that strays too near. I know there are Oddish, Paras, and Rattata in that forest, and not much else. Most of the Rattata and Paras are sleeping by now, and the Oddish are mostly harmless," Ruff said, sounding much like a Pokedex than anything else.

"You're oddly calm for someone that just lost a Pokemon, Ruff," Blue said seriously, looking him straight in the eye.

"That's something my mom taught me a long time ago; when you lose something or someone, take proper time to mourn appropriately for their sake, and wait until a more convenient time to recover completely. I have other Pokemon that I still have to take care of, not just Scout. I'm calm on the outside, but I'm not going to break down in the middle of a field or anything," Ruff said harshly.

"I just hope this take on things doesn't send you into a spiral in the middle of a battle. I couldn't care less if it was a field, but if there's another Trainer sending their Pokemon to attack you and you can't concentrate, that's an even bigger disaster, Adrien Ruff," Blue argued. "Pokemon count on you for more than just taking care of them; they depend on you to be their friend and family, to help guide them through difficult battles, or hard times in their lives. You may be coping fairly well with Scout's death for now, but what about them? How will you manage to help them come to terms with it on the fly?"

Ruff fell silent, considering the Leader's words. He couldn't come up with anything to say, so Blue continued.

"These are the questions you have to consider, Ruff. You're a Trainer now, and this is the real world: you have other lives depending on you now. Not just some random small animal, but a sentient creature," Blue said in a softer tone.

"I know, Blue," Ruff said coldly "You don't have to remind me. I would prefer it be left alone now. Now come on, or I'm leaving you here."**

Blue sighed and followed the cloud haired boy. The things he got himself into...

They actually hadn't managed to get far into the woods before Ruff froze, a chill running up his spine.

"I hate to say I told you so, but-," Blue started.

"Shh! I swear that something or someone is watching us," Ruff hissed.

"The same thing from earlier?" Blue asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but...," Ruff trailed off, looking around them fearfully; he saw nothing but trees, and that only seemed to intimidate him more. He reached down to let Itachi out of his Ball, and squeaked femininely in fear when he felt a metal blade pressed to the back of his neck.

"You know, I could have killed you already in the time it took you to send out your Quilava, and my Sneasel could have disposed of your Pokemon immediately after," a hard female voice said behind him. Even Blue seem shocked at the sudden appearance of the person, or rather, the girl.

She seemed to be of similar build and height as Ruff, with polar opposite appearances; her black hair, dark clothes, and even her eerie orange-red eyes seemed to make her blend right into the trees shadows. He realized at once that she was the figure he'd seen outside Slowpoke Well.

"And you over there, before you even think of sending out your Pokemon, take a look behind you," the girl said, narrowing her barely visible eyes. Blue whipped around and saw a Croconaw and oddly coloured Larvitar in battle stances behind him, both aiming attacks at different locations that he assumed were vital spots in his body. "You should keep at least one Pokemon outside its Pokeball at all times. You're a Gym Leader, you should know that especially well."

"Who are you?" Ruff stuttered, trying not to shake with her dagger still pressed to the base of his neck.

"Not an enemy, if you don't make me one," the girl said enigmatically, already drawing Blue's suspicion. "I won't tell you my full or real name for the simple fact that I don't look at it as such, and I dislike giving anyone power over me. For the time being, you can call me Dagger, and nothing else."

"Why Dagger?" Ruff asked before he could help himself. He couldn't see her, but Dagger gave him an unreadable expression and didn't answer. He gulped and added quickly, "I'm Ruff."

"I know," she said with a grim smile. "I already know who you are, Gym Leader Blue. Although I do wonder what has caused you to stray so far from Viridian City."

"Wait, why don't you look at your real name as your real name?" Ruff asked, not missing what she had said.

"When you're being trained to inherit your family's ninja legacy in Mahogany Town, there's a lot of things you lose attachment with, including your True Name," Dagger said simply, before lowering the blade and recalling all of her Pokemon but Sneasel. The dark weasel gave her a bored look before amusing himself with scaring the small bug Pokemon hiding in the undergrowth.

"What's with the weird Larvitar?" Blue asked, ignoring all the other mysteries for the time being.

"I got a weird gold coloured egg from one of the Kimono Girls in Ecruteak City. I'm not sure why, but...," Dagger trailed off, looking at them both wearily and falling silent. "It happened the way it happened, for reasons of its own. I would imagine you're on your way to Goldenrod right now."

"Yes," Ruff said, confused. He wondered if the gold egg had anything to do with the silver one he was carrying now.

"Oh good, then I would imagine you wouldn't mind some protection, in return for letting me travel around. Figured idiots would be less likely to attack groups of people," Dagger said sneakily.

"Groups of people? Like people dressed in idiot green costumes?" Ruff said bluntly, his eyes huge.

Dagger said nothing, and led the way into the forest past them.

"I like her," Blue chuckled darkly.

"I swear, if we were in Hogwarts, you two would definitely be Sevipers," Ruff muttered, following after them irritatedly. Blue laughed louder, it echoing around the empty forest.

* * *

><p>* - I would like to point out that it wasn't literal staring. Just stating the obvious, just in case. XD (Shut up now, Naruto)<p>

** - Turns out Dagger and Blue aren't the only Sevipers here. XD ...I would also like to mention that Seviper is the equivalent of Slytherin here, if anyone was wondering. I mean come on, everything revolves around Pokemon. Bahah

AN: I just noticed that Dagger called Itachi a Cyndaquil (though he evolved back in Chapter 3) The error has been corrected~

Anways! R&R guys! Or at least just R, I'm happy with the traffic reports. XP


End file.
